


3

by talitha78



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, OT3, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Three is the charm.... A Billie/Deaq/Van OT3 vid.
Relationships: Billie Chambers/Deaqon Hayes/Van Ray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	3

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2010.

**Title:** 3  
 **Song Artist:** Britney Spears  
 **Fandom:** _Fastlane_  
 **Relationship:** Billie/Deaq/Van  
 **Summary:** _Three is the charm..._

[3--88MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/je1jeoa692.wmv)  
[3--28MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vcr551lou6.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [ 3 on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBeAesqcSwQ).  


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/198786.html).


End file.
